tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (fifth/sixth marriage, as of ____) * Divorcé (fourth marriage 1999 - 2004) * Widower (first marriage 1973-1981, second marriage, 1984 - 1986, third marriage 1986 - 1998, each ended with her death) |blood status = |Title = * * * Quidditch Captain (Frigg Quidditch Team, formerly (at school), late 1970 - mid 1973; Västernorrland Valkyries, 1992-1998) * Manager (Västernorrland Valkyries, as of 2006) |Signature = |alias = * Antie (by Blodwen, and her brothers mockingly in a high-pitched tone) * Darling (by Blodwen) * Ant (to some) * Cutie (by Océane, which reminded him too much of Antie for his liking) * Sweetie (by Océane, which reminded him too much of Antie for his liking) * |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Icy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (wife) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (wife) * Océane Eriksson (née Lévesque) (ex-wife) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third wife) † * Willamina Eriksson (daughter) * Inessa Eriksson (daughter) * Yuriko Solberg (step-daughter) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second wife) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first wife) † * Magnus Eriksson (son) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (daughter-in-law) * Perran Penhallow (son-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (son) * Zahra Weasley (daughter-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Anders Eriksson (brother) * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (brother) * Kai Agumanu (brother-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (sister) * Keenan Hailey (brother-in-law) * Ulrik Eriksson (father) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (mother) * Ercwlff Vaughan (former father-in-law) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (former mother-in-law) † * Morithic Vaughan (former brother-in-law) * Cadwal Vaughan (former brother-in-law) † * Vaughan Family (in-laws) * Vanhanen Family (maternal family) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = * His father (Until mid 1973) * Blodwen shrieking in his face, drawing her wand or throwing things at him (after mid 1973) |jukebox = Mambo Number 5 (Lou Bega) |Wand = , 11⅜", Snjófugl feather, originally quite simply carved, but with a tasteful twisted wire handle added to it, which he made by hand; it has small pieces of jet and black star diopside woven into it in a snowstorm-like pattern. This causes it to look like an approximation of snowfall at night. This wand is remarkably loyal, as its owner is in return, often refusing to work for those not close to its rightful owner, making it also difficult to 'win' over. It has a small trace on the tip of glitter, which was acquired when its owner's daughter was young and wanted to 'decorate' it. It has the tendency to smell faintly of jasmine flowers and/or vanilla for a while when used for neutral or good spells. If darker or bad spells are attempted to be used the wand has a tendency to give off an descriptively bad spell. (confiscated upon incarceration in 1998, returned upon acquittal and release in 2004) | Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (seeker, formerly) * Swedish Ministry of Magic * Finnish Ministry of Magic * Swedish National Team (seeker for, formerly/retired; manager of, as of 2010) * Västernorrland Valkyries (seeker for, formerly/retired; manager of, as of 2006) * Blodwen Eriksson (until she died) * Anđelka Eriksson (until she died) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) * Vanhanen Family (maternal family) * Jespersen Family (in-laws) * O'Shea Family (in-laws) * Death eaters (pretended to support) |job = * Professional Seeker for the Swedish National Team and Västernorrland Valkyries (formerly, retired) * Manager of the Västernorrland Valkyries (as of 2006) * Manager of the Swedish National Team (as of 2010) |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. he has one elder brother Anders and two younger siblings Andreas and Antonia. Famed from an early age for his career as a for the Västernorrland Valkyries that began in his late teens, Anton has insisted on enjoying the "high life". To him, this meant spending a great deal of his time at parties or between the vast array of grand properties he owns in various picturesque locations. It also apparently means a ridiculous number of one night stands. Over the course of his life he's had six wives, the first three of which have since died. Two due to or at war, one of natural causes. He attended between the years and and, to his father's surprise and horror, was sorted into Frigg. This was horrifying to Ulrik, as a steadfast , due in no small part to the fact that Frigg was known to produce from the "best" of families. Anton was a fairly average student, though he did rather well at , history of magic, and, to a lesser extent, . However his true talent lay in . At school, Anton was amicable and friendly with his classmates and housemates, the later of which was making Ulrik all the more nervous that he would end up turning his back on the values he was "supposed" to have, and solidifying his decision to "do something" about it when he found out. While still in school, he began his professional career as a seeker, fairly easily wowing the scouts and members of various teams. Though, as most boys, he ended up picking his own ''favourite when they gave him an offer; which was, in his case, the Västernorrland Valkyries a team hailing from the county in , though he did get an offer from the local team, the Gällivare Gengångare as well, which he passed up for the Valkyries (much to his little brother's mock outrage and dismay). Anton was also accepted onto his national team, and in his capacity as seeker for the Swedish National Team he caught the winning snitch of the European Quidditch Cup, and the . While in this career, he had a lot of fun with the renown and added popularity it brought him. A young man in his late teens, Anton absolutely did not want this fun to end. His first wife, was the result of an "arrangement" set up by his father when Anton was only just out of school. In reality, it was less of an arrangement and more of a ''requirement according to his father, agreed to by Anton only in a state of sustained fear and coercion, despite making it abundantly clear that he was not ready for marriage. Blodwen was a , as well as being thirteen years older than Anton; and it was Ulrik's hope that, after Anton's unfortunate and disappointing placement in Frigg, that she would "keep him in line" and prevent him from being able to break away and become a . She did seem to prove effective, even if behind the scenes this was only due to eight years of psychological and often physical abuse (with him even enduring the all too frequent use of the ) that pervaded the entire marriage. It was with Blodwen Anton had his first three children: Magnus, Jesper, and Eira; all three of whom Anton loves and fiercely protects. She died in at the hand of an , shortly after the , trying to resist arrest for her war crimes. While their marriage had been more than troubled, Anton was devastated by the loss. His second marriage remained strong throughout, having slowly built up a relationship over a few years, but ended in Anđelka's tragic death in within two years of their marriage in , due to a sudden magical illness caught while on tour in Egypt. Anton was, again, heartbroken. While his marriage to Linnea initially had real feelings at its core, and started out strong, eventually the romance petered out and became sour. Before this, however, the couple had two daughters, Willamina and Inessa. However Linnea would eventually come to die at the . With both his first and third wives he was a serial adulterer. While certainly not a happy marriage in later years, Anton's marriage to Linnea was one of the more stable stages of Anton's life, and his children's, lives before the end of the . While he'd taken a few steps backward mental health-wise after the death of his second wife, this time of stability allowed him to regain some of that progress. Linnea was Anton's longest lasting of his former spouses, with them being married for 12 years before her death in at the . Anton and Linnea also had two daughters together, Willamina and Inessa Eriksson, both of whom Anton also loves deeply. During the war, Anton anonymously passed on information from several he personally knew (such as his elder brother, his wife and his father) to his elder three children, who were all involved in various ways in the conflict. This was of great personal risk to him, but he couldn't stand by and do nothing when his children were in harm's way. This included things like locations, overheard plans and carefully and meticulously thought out strategies. They, in turn, passed the information on to the Muggle-Born Network to put to good use. The information passed on by Anton likely saved many lives. Following the end of the war, a case of mistaken identity led several witnesses to believe he was responsible for 15 of his elder brother Anders' murders during the course of the war. Anton is a member of the Eriksson Family and the Vanhanen Family. Biography Early Life in Gällivare, where Anton was born]]Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born at 13 minutes past midnight with the in the sky in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. From his earl life he was very much controlled by his father. This was because Ulrik Eriksson was a thoroughly unpleasant and abusive man, obsessed with having absolute power over both his children and wife. While his elder brother Anders was always able to convince his father of things, even if this was only because he intimidated Ulrik. Anton, however, didn't share his brother's ability to overrule his father. While Anton did start out with the attempt at being defiant, whatever he did, the consequences were never good for him. His younger siblings, Andreas and Antonia, in their younger childhood, were at this point in time much like Anton was in this regard, unable to say no to their severe and controlling father. Unable to fully stick up for himself, Anton begun to stop trying to contracict Ulrik's edicts as much. He did protest occasionally, though these would be easily dismissed by his father, who didn't particularly care what Anton wanted, as long as he got what he wanted and knew that Anton could easily be made to "understand" that he had no other choice, or at least be made to believe that he didn't. In a similar way, what Anton (or any other member of the family that wasn't Ulrik, in fact) wanted was only acceptable as long as it was also what Ulrik aslo happened to want. This was true of all aspects of Anton's life. This led to Anton feeling very restricted and confined from his early childhood, never really having been allowed the freedom to be who he actually wanted to be and do what he wanted to do. The only thing that he had that was truly, in any way, his was . From a very young age, Anton showed a shocking amount of passion and skill around the sport. His favourite team was not, however the local team, it was the arguably most proficient in , the Västernorrland Valkyries. From the age of only eight on he'd already decided just about the only thing he ever truly got to decide in his young life: he decided that he was going to work as hard as he could to play for them. While he could easily play as both a chaser and a seeker, his skill was geared most to the later, with his acute broom control and lightning speed being there and fantastic even before fist attending school. Anton was, undeniably, a natural talent. The seriousness with which Scandinavian wizard culture treated quidditch was also lucky for Anton, as it meant quidditch was a prestigious enough path that Ulrik would accept his son going into it. , Sweden; which Anton grew up in in for the first 18 years of his life.]]Not only was Ulrik a controlling man, he was also a dyed-in-the-wool . Ulrik therefore required and expected his family to share and agree with this too, or at least to present to the wider public a convincing enough pretence that they did, so as not to show Ulrik up to his peers. He taught and instructed all of his children on how this was to be done. As long as they were not an embarrassment to him, and kept in line with what was allowed and expected on them, they were fine. Deviation from this path, wasn't tolerated. This was done, obviously, via emotional abuse (it constituting that in and of itself). There was always a vague threat behind Ulrik's words, even if that threat was never carried out. There was always a sense to Anton, that if he stepped out of line (to his father's mind) terrible things would happen. Durmstrang Years Note: This section will not be chronological, but more an overview of aspects of Anton's time at school catagorised. Early Years Being Placed in Frigg , in Northern Sweden, this was where Anton went to school.]]Anton started his education at the at age eleven (as all children from the good families of the area did) in the year and, to his father's surprise and horror, when it came time for Anton to approach the sorting tree it quickly embraced him. Thus he was unquestionably officially placed into Frigg Hus. This news was catastrophic for Ulrik, as Frigg was notorious for centuries of turning out , the other two houses Hveðrungr Hus and Woðanaz Hus both being perfectly acceptable, Frigg was not only a risk factor of actually converting Anton, but also an embarrassment to Ulrik in and of itself. Anton not subscribing to his father's views of the wizarding community and how it should be run was unacceptable. As a result of the sorting, Ulrik was already concocting ideas for how he should keep his second son in line even before any signs of defiance would have the chance to arise. If Anton was allowed to be a the effect on his image would be catastrophic. The happiness of his son, was not only unsubstantial, but irrelevant. People would talk about this and Ulrik knew it, people would already be assuming Anton becoming a blood-traitor a foregone conclusion. Anton also knew that this would be his father's reaction. This put the eleven year old boy on edge as he knew as soon as he got home there would be hell to pay and his father was going to accept no excuses. Despite the fact there was no way the sorting could be anyone's fault. Reputation and Associating with the "Wrong" People As a member of Frigg Hus, in order for school life to even be tolerable Anton would have to do exactly what Ulrik had feared: he talked to people who weren't pureblood (and very importantly ). He talked to and got along with and , good people basically. This would be absolutely unacceptable to Ulrik, but the only way that Anton was able to get any joy out of his time at Durmstrang. To Ulrik, however, the more whispers he heard, the more he felt his second son was dangerously close to if not already performing a form of "blood treachery", and Anton's personal enjoyment of school was naturally secondary in importance to Ulrik's reputation. Anders, Anton's elder brother, never caused such trouble. He'd been placed in Hveðrungr Hus like a respectable Eriksson and pure-blood. common room. Anton would naturally spend a lot of his tie outside if classes here. Studying, of course.]]However, not out of defiance but more his basic nature, even when told directly to try to make "good" friends in the other houses rather than Frigg, but he couldn't help it. They were his dorm-mates, his classmates; he wanted to make friends near him, and these people were nice. Despite his terrible upbringing, Anton was a surprisingly personable boy, and he did, despite Ulrik's wishes befriend a lot of the "wrong people" just by his natural way of behaving. Luckily for Anton (despite a lot of stress worrying about it) there was no way that his father could hear about the "bad connections" he was making. His eyes and ears in the school, the former potions teacher, having retired shortly before Anton even arrived. Having been there to keep an eye on Anders, the son Ulrik hadn't even been worried about. However, his disregard for his father's rules earned Anton a status of being somewhat popular amongst the nice crowd. After his actions had relieved any shadow of a possibility he was anything like his elder brother. Anders, while never having actively harmed anyone, had very much appeared in-line with Ulrik, in addition to being very unnerving to most of his younger classmates. Though, Anton's defence of Anders as "not that bad of a guy" was concerning to some. Most people assumed that Anton was too much of a softie to speak ill of his big brother. However their concerns were even further alleviated as Anders' treatment of his younger brother shook slightly the frightened assumptions their classmates had made. Anders' positive response to Anton's tendency to tackle hug him on occasion, made people realise that perhaps they had misjudged the older Eriksson brother all along. On a separate note, being the seeker for his house's quidditch team, of course, only served to add to his positive reputation in Frigg. Especially since he was helping them do better than they had in many years, being a true talent at the sport. He soon proved to be a useful resource in terms of planning the celebration parties, as well as aiding in the smuggling of food for them. Later on in his school career, he would graduate to being the primary culprit for them. Though this did have the side-effect of making his reputation with the students who were trying to study (and his head of house) fairly poor during exam season. Anton, for the most part, however, had the reputation of simply being a nice guy, albeit with a mischievous streak and a less-than-stellar, as well as a passion for having the most fun he could muster. This would pave the way for his younger sister and brother to have a positive time when they attended later on, as they were seen as Anton's younger siblings as opposed to Anders' (even if Anders' ills had only been percieved ones). Meeting Anđelka It was during his school years, his second to be exact, he would meet Anđelka Živković. A year below him, they were still friends from mid-way through the year, sharing a love of quidditch. And so, Anton was thrilled when she was accepted onto the team as a in her second year, which was his third. The two were close friends even then, having a stupid victory dance together and everything (the sign of true best friendship). Academic Achievement and Skill Levels In his Classes While he was no genius, Anton was fairly bright, and did fairly well in classes. He had a fair amount of talent in a fair few of his subjects. For one, while it was clear he lacked the full abilities associated with (which his brother would prove to display), he had some promise in theoretical and basic to moderate . This included an actually quite acute level of accuracy and skill with both tarot readings and tea leaves. These were talents he'd use for fun and to impress his friends at dorm parties, behaviour he'd continue into later life at parties at his houses, to great effect. Anton also did fairly well at , eventually proving to be able to produce an form (a ) by the fairly young age of 16, a feat not often achieved in their particular part of the world. While was a skill he possessed and was competent at, he failed to do as well as he easily could have in the subject, not comfortable with the idea of potentially harming his classmates. Another subject Anton exelled in in was , which was mainly due to a genuine, passionate interest in the subject. While Anton engaged well with the subjects and was interested in the history he was taught at school, it was sadly limited to very local history, Northern European and more usually to be exact; but it was nice to see the legendary figure Alpertti Vanhanen I came up, as he remembered that he was descended from him through his mother's side of the family. However, Anton felt the need to branch out from it, studying in his spare time all kinds of far-off magical civilisations and cultures. He found himself particularly fascinated by the magic of and . He wished they would cover them in school. His main skill lay, however, in flying lessons as well as quidditch. Though it was true that he'd been playing quidditch all of his life, this also was true of most (if not all) of his classmates. A culture of reverance for the sport being common in . With not being allowed at the Institute, Anton's classmates had all grown up in a world of magic and, of course, that included he world of flying and quidditch. However, Anton showed a particular and natural affinity for the sport in the eye of his flying professor, who said with almost certainly, that if he chose to in later life Anton could play quidditch professionally. It was a hallmark moment for the young boy, as this had been his dream. He was going to make it big, he was determined to. In his other subjects, while he didn't fail, Anton performed far more averagely, doing badly in comparison in Dark Arts class only because the subject matter was something he simply couldn't stand to apply himself to. However, he was quite knowledgeable on the subject, over the years having been taught a great deal about the effects and incantations of some very nasty spells. This was especially because he knew of family and extended family who dabbled in such things, and he knew the kind of people they were or that it made them. On the Quidditch Team It was in his second year at Durmstrang, Anton that tried out for the Frigg Quidditch Team. To his absolute delight, he was accepted as their new , after having tried out for both seeker and (as a backup); not only had he made it onto the team, he'd made it as the position on the team he'd wanted to. While he felt he could settle for being a chaser, his skill lay far more in the position of seeker. The captain of the time, Gereon Petrauskas, didn't regret his decision: Anton's involvement in the team was a great asset to them, with him being able to outperform both and Woð's seekers seemingly in his sleep. While Hveð and Rätt's seekers provided a far better challenge most years, he had a good win record overall. As the years progressed, with experience in the game, Anton's skill only grew in the sport. Being adaptable, Anton was able to not only see when techniques worked but reflect on when they clearly didn't. Self critical but not too hard on himself, Anton practised in his spare time to improve on things he was limited at and bulk up the ones he already was. He became known for a tactic of being able to tilt his broom into extremely sheer drops or climbs, which most seekers would not try for fear of falling off. While this would actually be impossible, some say the drops and climbs he did were ninety degree, as it almost looked that way on occasion. This allowed the young seeker to get to the snitch when far higher or lower than it far quicker. After Captain Gereon Petrauskas graduated from school in Anton's fifth year, he named Anton as the person who should take on the reigns in his absence. This made the young man, to his glee, the new Frigg Quidditch Captain in his sixth year. While this bestowed a great many privileges on him, it also handed him several responsibilities, not that Anton minded. These included the selection of new team members to replace those who left in the previous year, or who simply were better than those currently playing for the team to join their ranks. With careful consideration, and no amount of ease due to what Anton felt was an unbelievable amount of talent (which he careful to make sure every unsuccessful applicant knew of), the new captain picked two new and a to play on the team for the year. While it was in this year, his sixth year, that he started thinking about the scouts and members of the teams who watched the matches for potential players, knowing that several of the highest-profile teams, including the Valkyries, who were his personal favourite team. Whilehe tried to not let it affect the other members of the team, it was hard not to put pressure on himself to perform better than he had before. Other Extra-Curricular Activities Later Years Offer From Västernorrland Valkyries Mid-way through his sixth year he was showered with various offers from teams from all over Europe. One even from as far afield as Barcelona, the Barcelona Buzzards; however, the offer he was most exited by was that of his personal favourite team, the Västernorrland Valkyries. Arguably the most popular team in the Swedish magical community as well as abroad, the Valkyries were Anton's favourite team. With the blessing of his father, which he had to have to be able to do anything, he accepted their offer and began attendeing practicies when he could, with special provisions being allowed for him to attend during term time. Early Quidditch Career Final Year at Durmstrang European Quidditch Cup 1972 Forced Marriage to Blodwen Quidditch World Cup of 1974 Start of Abuse Quidditch World Cup of 1978 First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters I Birth of First Three Children Death of Blodwen Intervening Years Marriage to Anđelka Death of Anđelka Marriage to Linnea Birth of the Twins Second Wizarding War Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters II Passing on Information Battle of Hogwarts Death of Linnea Aftermath False Accusation and Imprisonment Initial Arrest and Charges Slow Loss of Hope Ill-Advised Marriage to Océane Harassment by Karppinen Eventual Acquittal and Release Short-Lived Retirement Final Marriage to Helene and Morrigan Starting His Managerial Career Etymology *''Anton'' is a form of the name Antonius''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Anton. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018), which is the Ancient Roman form of the more common name Anthony''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Antonius. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). It's of unknown Etruscan origin. Antonius was a family name, the most notable member of which was the general Marcus Antonius (called Mark Antony in English). For a period in the 1st century BC, he ruled the Roman Empire jointly with Augustus. Their relationship famously turned sour, resulting in a chain of events leading to he and his mistress Cleopatra being attacked and eventually committing suicide, or a least according to Shakespeare's tragedy "Antony and Cleopatra" (1606)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Anthony. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). His name was likely partially due to it beginning with the letters "AN", as Anton's father, Ulrik, seemed to be obsessed with "AN" names. *''Clemens'' is the original Latin form of Clement, often used in Scandinavian countriesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Clemens. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). The name is also derived from Clementius, and which meant "merciful, gentle". '' "This was the name of 14 popes, including Saint Clement I, the third pope, one of the Apostolic Fathers. Another saint by this name was Clement of Alexandria, a 3rd-century theologian and church father who attempted to reconcile Christian and Platonic philosophies. It has been in general as a given name in Christian Europe (in various spellings) since early times. In England it became rare after the Protestant Reformation, though it was revived in the 19th century" Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Clement. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). *''Ulrik'' is a Scandinavian form of Ulrich''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ulrik. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). Ulrich is derived from a Germanic name: Odalric, which meant "prosperity and power", from the element odal "heritage" combined with ric "power". It's often confused with the Germanic name Hulderic''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ulrich. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). This name was also clearly picked in order to name Anton after his father partially, a fact he despises. Trivia References Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Widowers Category:Seeker Category:Professional Seekers Category:World Class Seeker Category:Swedish National Team Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Quiddich Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Falsely Accused Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Retired Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Blood Traitors Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Živković Family Category:Vaughan Family Category:Nilsson Family Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:English Speakers Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Captains Category:Quidditch Managers Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Italian Speakers Category:Good at History of Magic Category:Vegetarians Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Tarot Card Reader Category:Good at Divination Category:Good at Transfiguration Category:Good at Duelling Category:Diviners Category:Name Twins Category:Spies Category:Spies (MBN)